The Jaghul Clan
It is important to know that the Jaghul clan was never a whole part, all the way from their first ancestors, the Jaghul have never been one family. In truth, now there are three parts to the Jaghul Clan, each one derived back to Tarek Jaghul and his sons. The three varieties of Jaghul are as such: The West Jaghuls, the East Jaghuls and the Jaghul-Lupel. To explain, it would have to go all the way back to the very beginning. However, they all share similar Traits. History For a long time, Jaghuls were just normal people, keeping out of trouble, heading into towns when necessary and keeping to themselves. Until one day, that changed with one man's choices. Tarek Jaghul was not entirely known or from the mainland of Valmasia. He instead came from a small Island in which people had small crops, it was cold and dark magic was outlawed. In such a small town, Yokai was not the part to be cautious of, it was 'Witchcraft' and 'Dark Magic' they so feared. It made the people wary of strangers, which is why when Tarek Jaghul was shown to wield such magic in a fight to defend himself, he was chased away. However, Tarek had been courting a girl, as a custom from the village, whom loved him dearly. Thus when Tarek was marked as evil, she was also banished from the village, sent to a sort of labor town. There the most remarkable of the Jaghuls was born, Ghent Jaghul. In a rage, Tarek burned down the entire village, being chased by the survivors, he ran until he had to crawl. He barely escaped on a raft and made his way to the mainland of Valmasia. After a week of near starvation and passing in and out, he had amnesia. His story ended in Valmasia, but he has another son with a woman in Byson, whom he took to care for his broken heart, having lost his love. So from Tarek there came two Jaghul families, the West Jaghuls, who came in the form of Ghent when he travelled to Danarium to find his father, and the Eastern Jaghuls. The latter became a small nobility in the Byson region, and stayed to themselves if possible, and never breeding outside of a pure bloodline. Western Jaghuls and Jaghul-Lupel came from Ghent Jaghul. A Legacy described later, he had a daughter with a woman and gave the child to his only trusted friend, the Lupels. The daughter, Marie Lupel was unaware until later of her actually parents, and she named her own children Jaghul-Lupel. A few generations down however, there was a boy and a girl, and upon hearing their heritage, the boy, named Joshua, searched for his ancestry. He came upon many dead-ends until finally finding some things about who he was, and what his family was. His searching's ended with finding the bones that remained of Ghent Jaghul. From there, Joshua disappeared for a few years, only to return finally and reclaim his last name of Jaghul. He did not lust for power, nor for vengeance, but simply to let people know the Jaghuls were not gone. So the West Jaghul's were born. To present day, the Jaghul Clan is still divided, still in the villages, unaffected by change as they keep to themselves and they pick no fights. Still, sometimes there is a glimpse of one, one with real power and a lust for what was theirs. The Families Western Jaghuls Unlike their Eastern cousins, Western Jaghuls may share their Grey hair, but their pale skin differs in contrast to their eyes. Since the curse upon Ghent with the Fire Elemental, his eyes of red passed on to his offspring, sometimes letting them be mistaken for Vampires without true investigation. It is a Fire-red instead of a blood-red, slightly orange mixed in, making them seem a bit edgier then common people. Sharing this trait, they often find Fire magic easy to learn, seeming a small calling in their soul from eons past to use the flame their ancestor once held. They keep to themselves of course, and a shared trait among all Jaghuls, is their loyalties, never usually primarily to a group, but to themselves and their interests. Such things led Ghent to walk a rather broken line from light and dark, appearing on both sides of the line in history. Eastern Jaghuls Not to be mistaken for their brethren, these are descendants of Tarek's other son. Their hair and pale skin are followed by Green eyes, the Natural Jaghul eye color. These Jaghuls developed a better understanding with society, becoming traders and merchants, but never opening a shop or staying too long with others. As a small Nobility, none have held a high rank or such, but never ever poor enough to be on the streets, some even commended for their trade or other such things. Never have the served a military or any such kingdom in a way, only supplying themselves and doing what is best for them and their immediate family. Their spirit powers are strong, but not quite the power held by their relative ancestor, but maybe one day... Jaghul-Lupel The descendants of Ghent Jaghul, these people differ from their relatives immensely. A Nobility among itself, the traits remain with Grey hair, Red-Orange eyes and pale skin, but their social and loyalty traits are completely different. A sense of belonging and family, as well as loyalty to a cause they may have is large amongst these individuals, some serving in military, some just being simple merchants or other such things, their mindset comes with generosity and doing what is right. Although they do believe in helping their families first, it is only out of love and selflessness, very different from their cousins. Perhaps they like showing their relatives how good they are, or perhaps they are just that way by nature and raising... (Section Editable by Alanai) Legacy Not many Jaghuls have shown up throughout history, their names have not been written down, their deeds not held in high honors, and none have statues... Except for one. Ghent Jaghul was born from Tarek Jaghul and his lover, growing up in a labor Town where the unwanted were sent, he grew up in a hard time, his only friends an older magi and a little boy his age. Of course, as all stories start for Jaghuls of note, their was tragedy. Ghent's mother was raped to death one day, leaving him alone with only his small amount of training with his older magi friend. However, at the age of nine, he escaped the town, his spirits killing one guard as he fled before they simply vanished from the mana drain. Weakened by this, Ghent was found by patrolling nomads, who took pity and decided to take him somewhere away from this hell. Thus Ghent found himself in Valmasia, searching for his father that his mother mentioned, only being able to describe the features and tell the name. He found out from Eren Eyles however, that his father had died a while ago, his last days being terrible for him. Although it didn't seem important, Ghent would remember Eren Eyles for many years after his childhood, for his final moments. Ghent found himself dreading the fate of his father, and simply desired power, kindling his spirit powers, he also studied fire magic. However, his abilities and lust for power, led him to a source of grate flame. The fire Elemental that once plagued Valmasia in a war with her kindred, had captured the mind and want of Ghent, making him one of her servants, it was then his eyes became a fire-red, and his fire abilities were concentrated in a ring he wore. He served her faithfully for a while, before his worships were noticed and interrupted by the Duratus of Danarium. During a transfer to a Jail cell in Nostvale, the guards and Ghent were intercepted by two Elementals, one of water and one of earth. He was taken to an anti-magic cell and kept in there for some years, before finally his master was slain. However, when he was let out, the call was gone, but his eyes remained red and his ring still broadcasted a will to burn, the magic of the cell interrupting the cancel of their influences. He was the age of fifteen by the time the Elementals had solved their disputes, and his real trials began. His mind was broken at this point, one was the boy Ghent Jaghul, the other was the Fire servant, and this one believed their master couldn't die, because they were a god. So for four years, Ghent's mind switch at an instance, and he would murder someone. Sometimes he would become conscious of it during it, the spray of blood washing over him before he could stop it. And finally, after four years, he was captured, almost in a willing way. Sure he ran, and he was caught, making him look even more guilty, they returned him to the cell in frostvale. His captors were Setsuka Tsuchi and Berith Lupel. He was put for life, his mind made up that he deserved it, however, the ring that had corrupted him was forcefully amputated by Setsuka, its whereabouts now are unknown. During the next years, he sat in a cell, three years he finally had a chance at escape, being freed by someone wanting his talents and will to kill. After three years, Ghent was ready to continue down the path of death, hating the prison, hating the Duratus, hating Frostvale. For some years he remained disguised as Tareth, acting like a normal scholar, but actually being a killer and a conduit for revenge. He ventured to many islands during that year, going many places and learning what he could from others, harnessing his abilities. Upon his return, he rejoined his group, which history would know as the Tenebrous Aurora. For years on, he was a thing of fear and hate, nothing else... Until one day, a girl he had known, a daughter of one of the guards in the Labor town, met him once again. After a small danger from Eline Sakete, he fell in love with the woman, and for a year they loved and made love. He then left her in Danarium where she would be safe, and continued his own work in byson, however fate always made a tragedy for him to endure. The birth was difficult when his lover had a baby girl, she died in the resulting birth, leaving the baby to Ghent Jaghul. At the age of Twenty-Eight, Ghent had a baby out of wed-lock and in his hands, in byson, with the Dark group and the killing he had to do. This made up his mind, he left the Tenebrous Aurora and made his way to take care of his daughter in Danarium. He struggled, he couldn't take care of her the way he wanted, and when an opportunity to give her a better life presented itself, he gave his daughter to Berith Lupel, revealing himself to her. Thus with his loyalties now to Berith, he began his long journey to protect her so his daughter could live a happy life. His trials included revealing and confronting the Tenebrous Aurora, losing both an arm and a leg fighting beside Berith Lupel, and never being able to meet his daughter, just watching her from a distance. It all changed as his mind was fractured so much, the fear and hate of the past resurfacing, meeting with an old friend from the Tenebrous, he lost his mind completely, his persona changing, Ghent retreating and the newborn Monster coming forth. The Monster was an entity in itself, the bit in everyone that was fear, hate, anger, lust. He was sin and yet not sin, never controlling unless given it, and never manifesting itself, until then. Given Ghents power and body, the Monster began his preparations, Ghent and the Monster's shared desire to made the people of Valmasia see their wrongs. It was two years, but the Monster had created a few created Spirits, each bestowed with power, memories, voice, and the looks of someone from Ghents past. As well as giving himself a new arm and leg made of pure darkness, he made his final stand in the Yokai castle, the spirits of Setsuka, Eren, innocents and even his former self guarding him, all he did was wait until heroes of that age came to fight him. It was the end before I began, those he was close to and his friends, including Berith and Meilin, all came to fight the Monster, succeeding in their numbers against his immense power, he finally gave in, leaving Ghent in search of other prey as Ghent was alive once more. But at a price. Ghents final moments were in the sun, his friends and heroes about his as his darkness spread over him, the skin made into ash as he finally had his old eyes and mind back, only lasting for a few moments before he dusted into the wind, a small pile of dust and bones left on the ground, to be buried in the earth. The Legacy of Ghent was left until Joshua discovered his remains and the tome he once had, a crypt was built secretly under the ground, the location sealed away in the last pages of Ghents/Monster's had written Tome. Over the years the tome has been burned and destroyed, always reappearing, were there many copies or was it the same book? None can say, but Ghent's crypt and what treasures he may have had lie out there, undiscovered and undisturbed. Thus remains the Legacy of all three families, the most noteworthy and powerful Jaghul to date.